Power Line Communication (PLC) uses conductors carrying electrical power, such as building wiring carrying alternating current (AC) electrical power (“mains”), to also carry data. One kind of PLC device used in a PLC network plugs into a mains socket and allows computers and other electronic devices to exchange data over the building wiring.
When the PLC device is plugged into the mains socket, the mains socket can no longer be used to supply power to other devices. Therefore, the PLC device may include one or more pass-through sockets that make the power from the mains socket available to other devices.
The PLC device may include a pass-through filter electrically connected (or electrically coupled) between the plug and the one or more pass-through sockets. The pass through filter prevents a PLC signal, such as a signal generated by a PLC modem of the PLC device, from being delivered to the devices connected to the pass-through sockets instead of to the power line connected to the mains socket. The pass-through filter may also prevent electrical noise that may be generated by a device plugged into a pass-through socket from affecting the reception of signals by the PLC modem.